1. Field of the Invention
The present system relates to a system to produce electricity. In particular, the present invention relates to the Immanuel system to produce electricity. In a first area, water is heated forming steam by means of a circulating mixture of melted sodium/potassium metals. The circulating melted mixture then passes through an insulated area of low pressure vacuum zone in insulated tubing from where it is pumped from the tubing into a subterranean geothermal source and captures geothermal heat from the geothermal source. It then passes to a heat exchanger zone where it heats water to steam. The geothermal heated metal mixture then passes into a steam heater where there is produced a boiling effect and super heated steam. The superheated steam passes to turbines to produce electricity. Exhausted steam from the turbine then heats liquid hydrocarbon forming vapor hydrocarbon which passes into a secondary turbine producing further electricity. Condensed steam from the secondary turbine is reintroduced into the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pollution of the atmosphere is a world wide serious problem. Major contributors to Atmospheric pollution are systems used in producing energy, especially those system which are used to produce electricity. Many of these systems in operation today for producing electricity continue to pollute the atmosphere. Manufacturers have seen the dilemma and have tried to clean up their systems. Unfortunately, there continues to be a very serious pollution problem with systems producing electricity. Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists to be a very critical need for a clean system for producing electricity which does not contaminate the atmosphere.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves the intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious Immanuel system.